Killia (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Killia= |-|Tyrant Revelio Killia= Summary Killia, or as he was originally known as Killidia, was born in the Netherworld Cryo Blood, he began to fight and kept fighting until he became the Overlord. One day, he met and was bested by Goldion who sought to train him into being a better person. After months of training Killia eventually left, however, he was attacked by Goldion's son Void Dark but instead of killing Killia he killed Lieze, Goldion's daughter. From that day forward Killia swore to kill Void Dark to avenge Lieze. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Killia, Tyrant Overlord Killidia Origin: Disgaea 5: An Alliance of Vengeance Gender: Male Age: 2075 Classification: Demon, Dragonewt, Overlord, Tyrant Overlord Powers and Abilities: |-|Killia=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Martial Arts, Elemental Manipulation via Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Isn't affected by the icy cold temperatures of Icic-hell which is a Netherworld which is so cold that Hellfire is frozen instantly) and Mind Control, Holy Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Time Stop with Alma Ice Sculptor, Statistics Amplification and Transformation with Tyrant Revelio, Necromancy, Resurrection and Soul Manipulation with Broken Faith Magia |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level '''(Has fought and beaten Baal, Has fought against Zetta, Pram and multiple Pettas at the same time, Managed to defeat Carnage Dimension Demons which have been stated to have Higher-Dimensional Power) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Is stronger than his previous form) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Is as strong as Killidia) '''Speed: MFTL+ '(Can fight on par with Baal) '| MFTL+ '(Should be as fast if not faster than his previous form) '| MFTL+ '''(Is faster than his previous form) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level ''' '''Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to ten meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Killia has to eat a lot of food to suppress his other side |''' Killidia is a berserker who only fights for fun '''| Tyrant Revelio only last a very short while Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Exploding Tiger: Killia freezes a group of enemies before shattering them with a single punch. * Hellfire Shot: Killia jumps into the air a shoots fire out of his hands. * Ultimate Demon Technique -''' '''Final Skill: Avidya Holy Water: Killia does a combo of punches and kicks before shooting a laser of holy energy out of his hand. * Ultimate Demon Technique - Ultimate Skill: Macrocosm: Killia does a combo of punches and kicks in the air before slamming them into the ground and firing a laser of holy energy down onto them. * Alma Ice Sculptor: His original Overload skill, Alma Ice Sculpture, has the power to freeze time around his target but requires a constant supply of energy to freeze time around a living organism and is therefore unsuited for actual combat. The Overload skill was stolen from Killia by Void Dark. * Tyrant Revelio: After dealing with his inner demons, Killia gained a new Overload called Tyrant Revelio. Tyrant Revelio allows Killia to use the full power of his Tyrant form without becoming a psychopath and he can act more times than he would usually for a short period of time. * Broken Faith Magia: Broken Faith Magia allows Killia to resurrect people who have died and control anyone if he puts his blood in them even if they are alive. Was given to him by Void Dark. Key: Killia | Killidia | Tyrant Revelio Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1